Tough Love
by Haruka Maou
Summary: Pandangan indah yang membuat seseorang jatuh kedalam kebahagian seseorang. namun cinta itu tidak semudah yang kita kira
1. Chapter 1

**Tough Love**

**Genre: Romance,Friendship**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. dan Hinata H.**

**Author: Hikaru Maou**

**Warning: OOC,OC,Miss Typo,abal-abal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada Suatu hari di sebuah sekolah yang sangat elit nan megah,terdapat satu kelas VIP khusus untuk anak yang IQ diatas 180-200. Di sana terdapat 10 siswa dari keluarga yang terpandang. Mereka adalah: Uchiha Sasuke,Uzumaki Naruto,Sabaku No Gaara,Hyuga Hinata,Haruno Sakura,Yamanaka Ino,Aburame Shino,Nara Shikamaru,Inuzuka Kiba,Hyuga Neji. Mereka bisa dianggap sebagai "DEWA" dari kayangan. Oh ya,sekolah itu bernama KHS (Konoha High School).

Pelajaran Pertama pun dimulai,,

"heh..semua pelajaran disini sangat mudah,jadi rasanya sangat membosankan," kata kiba sambil melihat keluar jendela

"sebaiknya, jangan terlalu sombong untuk berkata seperti itu," kata shino dengan membetulkan kacamatanya

"dasar pencinta serangga," gumam kiba

Tiba-tiba datang seorang guru yang bernama Kurenai, yang mengajarkan pelajaran seni dan membuka pintu masuk.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna," salam kurenai sensei

"Ohayou sensei," ucap semua murid yang ada di ruangan itu

"hari ini sepertinya,akan ada tugas dari kepala sekolah,jadi masing-masing kelompok memiliki 2 orang," perintah kurenai sensei

"ha'I,"jawab mereka

Dan kurenai sensei pun mengambil secarik kertas yang ada di mejanya dan membacakannya.

"kelompok pertama adalah…uchiha sasuke dan hyuga hinata,lau kelompok kedua adalah sabaku no gaara dan haruno sakura dan bla … bla … bla….,"

'kenapa aku harus dengan pencinta serangga ini,' batin kiba

Bel sekolah pun berdering tanda istirahat pun tiba…

Anak-anak VIP pun keluar dan menuju kantin yang khusus buat siswa VIP ini..siswa-siswa yang bukan murid VIP melihat dengan takjub dan kagum dan teriakan-teriakan fansnya…mereka pun masuk dan memilih tempat duduk masing-masing.

"sakura-chan apa yang ingin kau pesan?," tanya ino

"ehm..steak saja," jawab sakura

"kalau kamu hinata-chan?" Tanya ino dengan memandang ke arah hinata

"e..ehm..a..aku lebih suka dengan sa…salad ino-chan," jawab hinata dengan nada khas nya

"wakatta…sekarang aku akan menuju ke pelayan itu," ucap ino

Selain itu disisi lain tempat para laki-laki kelas VIP itu sedang rebut untuk memesan.

"oi,teme kamu ingin apa?," Tanya naruto

"hn," jawab sasuke

"heh..jawaban apa itu,baiklah aku akan memilih jus tomat dan mangga.," ucap naruto

"kiba ,apa yang ingin kau makan," Tanya Shino dengan membentulkan kacamatanya

"untuk apa kau menanyaiku, bukankah kita saling tidak mengenal," jawab kiba dengan nada marah

"baiklah aku akan memesan 2 buah jus jeruk!," perintah shino

"APA.," teriak kiba

"mendokusai, lebih baik aku pergi ke kelas dan tidur.," ucap shikamaru sambil meninggalkan kantin

"aku ikut.," ucap neji dan gaara

Akhirnya mereka pun memulai memakan dan meminum pesanan mereka masing-masing,di sisi lain sasuke sedang memandang hinata yanbegitu sejuk dihatinya.

'cih,apa yang kulakukan,' gumam sasuke

"hem,kau ngomong apa teme?," Tanya naruto yang mendengar gumaman sasuke

"itu bukan urusanmu,dobe," jawab sasuke dengan dinginnya lalu ia pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang asyik ia melewati pintu kantin, sasuke sempat melihat seyuman yang mengembang di wajah hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tough Love**

**Genre : Romance, and Drama**

**Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. dan Hinata H.**

**Author : Haruka Maou**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Miss Typo, Bad, dan abal-abal**

**.**

.

.

**_Chapter 2_**

.

.

.

Di kediaman Hyuuga, sedang diadakan acara ulang tahun pernikahan untuk kedua orang tuanya Hyuuga Hinata. Pelayan-pelayannya sedang mendekorasi ulang untuk pesta ulang tahun pernikahan kedua orang tua dari Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Neji.

"Tou-san, Kaa-chan, selamat ya," ucap Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Neji.

"Arigatou nee, Hinata, Neji," kata ayah mereka.

"Ah ... Hinata, Neji, kenapa kalian tidak mengundang teman kalian saja? Pasti lebih menyenangkan!" ujar ibu mereka.

"Na ... nani?" tanya Hinata dengan gugup.

"Wakatta, aku akan mengirim email ke semua teman di kelas ku," tukas Neji.

"Arigataou, Neji," ucap ayah dan ibu mereka.

Neji pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengundang teman-teman sekelasnya ke pesta ulang tahun ayah dan ibunya. Sementara itu, Hinata berada di belakang rumahnya sedang memikirkan cara agar ia tidak gugup saat acara kedua orang tuanya telah di mulai.

Esok hari pun tiba, semua keluarga Hyuuga sedang bersiap-siap dengan acaranya. Tak lama kemudian, teman-teman sekelas Hinata dan Neji datang menggunakan mobil mewah milik mereka. Tak hanya teman-temannya yang datang, para petinggi Negara dan penjabat-penjabat pun di undang oleh keluarga Hyuuga.

"Oi, Neji selamat ya," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ehm, sebenarnya, bukan aku yang ulang tahun, tapi Tou-san dan Kaa-san," jelas Neji dengan melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"E ... eto ..., gomen nee, Neji-kun," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Heh ... dasar Naruto-kun baka," gumam Kiba.

Mereka langsung ke acara masing-masing, di sisi lain Sasuke tampak bingung, sepertinya ada yang aneh, tapi apa? Sasuke pergi meninggalkan acara tersebut dan dia pun menuju ke belakang rumah di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Cih, ada apa denganku?" gumam Sasuke.

Mendengar seseorang yang sedang bergumam, Hinata pun menolah ke samping dan melihat sesosok pria yang di puja-puja di sekolahnya.

"Sa … Sasuke-k … kun," bunyi suara Hinata yang kecil namun terdengar oleh pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Hn."

"E ... eto, ke ... kenapa Sa … Sasuke-kun tidak i … ikut pesta?" tanya hinata dengan nada gugupnya seperti biasa.

"Hn, sendirinya?" tanya Sasuke dengan dinginnya, lalu Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

To be continue

*gomen nee,minna Author lagi pusing mau mikirin apa lagi #Plaak#


End file.
